Mega Man V Script
Script from the game Mega Man V. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: In the year 20XX AD, the world is at peace thanks to MegaMan. Dr. Wily's fourth attempt at world domination has failed and his name has once again faded from the minds of the citizens of the world. A few months later... (A casual-clothed Mega and Roll are seen strolling peacefully through a meadow in a valley, until all of a sudden, a mysterious robot appears before them.) Terra: So, you are the famous MegaMan! I am Terra - and you will soon be my slave! (Mega Man tells Roll to leave the scene, as he and the mysterious Terra engage battle. Mega Man dodges a laser fired from Terra, and Mega Man transforms into his battle armor. Mega Man fires a few shots from his Mega Buster at Terra, but it has no effect as the shots simply bounce off of his body. Mega Man then fires a charged shot at him, but it's also deflected. Terra then fires another laser at Mega Man and this time he is hit.) Mega Man: What!? My Mega Buster has no effect on him... (A scene is shown of a city being destroyed by explosions.) Narrator: A few hours later. The world was attacked by warrior robots from space. (Mega Man wakes up.) Mega Man: Where am I? Narrator: Dr. Light found MegaMan and equipped him with the new "Mega Arm", the most powerful weapon ever devised. (Mega Man is shown firing his new Mega Arm!) Narrator: Why have the Stardroids come here!? Scene 2: The Stardroids Dr. Light: MegaMan, our world is once again in chaos. The alien robots call themselves "Stardroids" and have conquered most our major cities. They are constructed of alien material which render our weapons useless. But, I have done some analysis and constructed a new weapon for you. It will replace your Super Mega Buster. It is called the "Mega Arm" and it allows you to charge energy in your fist before you fire it. (A robotic cat teleports in.) Dr. Light: I have also created a new assistant for you. His name is "Tango". I'll enhance this Item Replicator to make powerful items for you. Collect as many P Chips as possible and return to my lab to exchange them for power-up items. Good luck, MegaMan. (Mega Man teleports out.) Scene 3: Terra and Dark Moon (After defeating the first four Stardroids, Mega Man runs into Terra's fortress, only to find it empty.) Mega Man: That's strange.. There's nothing here. (Mega Man goes through a door, and Terra appears from behind.) Terra: It's been a long time, MegaMan! I didn't expect to see you in one piece again. But that is of little consequence now. I will destroy you as I did before and avenge my fallen comrades. Dark Moon, attack! (Terra leaves and Dark Moon attacks. Mega Man defeats Dark Moon and teleports away.) Scene 4: Stronger Foes (Mega Man teleports into Dr. Light's lab after defeating Dark Moon.) Dr. Light: Welcome back, MegaMan! I've just discovered some shocking news. The Stardroids have been using the resources from Earth to create an even more powerful generation of robots. If they launch an all-out attack now, we'll be easily defeated. I'm not sure what to do. Mega Man: Dr. Light, we need to strike now! If you can transform Rush for space travel, we can try a surprise attack and wipe them out. (Dr. Light relaxes and then thinks.) Dr. Light: ..... OK. I'll start modifying Rush and give him some extra firepower. This may take some time, so why don't you go exchange your P Chips for items. Good luck, MegaMan! (Mega Man teleports out. Mega Man is then seen with Rush as Rush transforms into a spacecraft. The two then leave the atmosphere of the Earth and head out into space to defeat any last Stardroids.) Scene 5: Mysterious Crystals (Back at Light Labs—if Mega Man picked up a shiny crystal on one of the four planets.) Mega Man: Dr. Light!! I found this crystal on the planet! You better analyze it. Dr. Light: Let me see... Well, this crystal seems to be the energy source used by that planet's ancient civilization. With 4 of these, I can make an item that will reduce the energy consumption of your Special Weapons by half. I assume there are similar crystals like this on other planets too. Collect all four crystals and bring them back to the lab. Good luck! (Mega Man teleports out.) Scene 6: The Turbo Accelerators (Back at Light Labs—when Mega Man loses all of his lives and the player continued four times on the same stage.) Dr. Light: MegaMan, welcome home! I have just completed the Turbo Accelerator for your "Mega Arm". (Dr. Light prepares the part.) Dr. Light: OK. It's functioning perfectly. Good luck, MegaMan! (Mega Man teleports out. With the Turbo Accelerator, Mega Man's Mega Arm, and basic buster shots, travel faster now. This doesn't affect basic buster shots when equipped with Tango or Break Dash) (If Mega Man loses all of his lives and the player continues three more times on that same stage, the same message will appear - only this time, Mega Man is given a second Turbo Accelerator. This second one not only makes the Mega Arm travel even faster, and slightly farther, but the charge time is also greatly reduced.) Scene 7: Fated Battle (Mega Man travels to Terra's planet.) Mega Man: I finally destroyed all the space stations! (Terra teleports in.) Terra: You fool MegaMan! You have mettled with my plan for the last time. We could have created a new world for all robots! How can I face my master now? I must redeem myself by blowing you to pieces! (Mega Man and Terra fight. Mega Man wins.) * The word "meddled" is misspelled as "mettled" in-game. Scene 8: Dr. Wily!? Mega Man: I should have defeated all the Stardroids. (A strange structure rises from the ground.) Mega Man: What? What's that star?... Wait... It's moving... No! It can't be! Wily?! Is he behind this?! (The structure fires a shot. Mega Man dodges.) Mega Man: Oops! That was close! (Mega Man teleports out and travels to the fortress in Rush.) Mega Man: Hit the jets, Rush! Let's go! Scene 9: The Doomsday Weapon (Mega Man finds Wily and defeats him. Wily flies away in his ship. Mega Man follows him to a small room.) Dr. Wily: Behold MegaMan, I have awakened the ancient weapon Sunstar! Its Nova Weapon will destroy you! (Sunstar appears.) Dr. Wily: Sunstar, destroy MegaMan! (Sunstar fires a projectile. Instead of the weapon going after Mega Man, the weapon changes its direction at Dr. Wily's ship and hits it.) Dr. Wily: What?!? You fool! How dare you attack the mighty Dr. Wily! (Dr. Wily retreats.) Sunstar: You are... MegaMan... I am Sunstar... The doomsday weapon... I must destroy all inferior life forms! (Mega Man and Sunstar battle. Mega Man damages Sunstar badly.) Mega Man: Are you OK? Here, grab my shoulder. I'm sure you can be fixed at Dr. Light's lab. Sunstar: MegaMan... why? Why are you helping me? Mega Man: Because we are both robots. Sunstar: Yes. And we were both created to fight! Mega Man: No, you're wrong! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace! Sunstar: Maybe... but I will never know. My fusion reactor is going critical and when it does, it will destroy this entire fortress. Mega Man: Sunstar... Sunstar: Leave now! (Sunstar explodes and Mega Man escapes the fortress. As Mega Man escapes, he can see the entire Wily Star fortress explode with intense force.) Scene 10: Epilogue (Mega Man is sitting on a hill in the same valley, thinking about the Stardroids before getting up to run home. Suddenly, a shot fires at him and he dodges it. He notices Wily in his spaceship.) Mega Man: Wily! You survived?! Dr. Wily: Curse you, MegaMan! This war ends now! (Wily tries to charge the gun on the ship, but instead, the ships explodes, dropping him to the ground. Wily starts to run, with Mega Man chasing him.) End of Script Category:Scripts